Articles for packaging and/or shipping glass, and bottles in particular, should be affordable and robust. They should be able to damped vibration and absorb shock from a variety of angles. They should be easy to build and “green”, that is, environmentally friendly for disposal. They should be durable and light weight and take less storage space than more expensive styrofoam.